herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miya Asama
Miya Asama is one of the main characters of the manga/anime series Sekirei. She is the landlady of Izumo Inn, the inn where Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei take up residence and the widow of the late Takehito Asama. She is also Sekirei #01, the oldest and most powerful Sekirei alive. Due to her fearsome reputation, no Ashikabi or Sekirei have dared to attack Izumo Inn. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version of the anime and Monica Rial in the English version. Appearance Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. During her time in the Disciplinary Squad, she wore their standard outfit. It's worth noting that, despite being the "oldest" Sekirei, she still retains her same youthful appearance from when she was found on Kamikura Island 21 years prior. Personality Miya is an unwinged Sekirei, as her husband, Takehito Asama, was not an Ashikabi. She is Sekirei #01 and the feared former leader of the first generation of the Disciplinary Squad, although Miya claimed that she was a completely different person in the past during her time with MBI. The one responsible for changing Miya was her eventual husband Takehito, who she credits with enabling her to learn about the people and the world which changed her view on life. Though, after some time, she came to suffer as Takehito died indirectly thanks to her actions which resulted in Miya leaving MBI and maintaining the Inn that her husband built, where she would never refuse anyone who needed shelter. In Izumo Inn, Miya is often described as a mother figure to the others, which is strongly denied by Miya, who states that everyone views her more as a big sister. She looks after everyone, trains Minato's Sekirei and was willing to go and kill Minaka if Homura would have simply asked her to. Though she cares about Minato, Miya often enjoys to make fun of him in a slightly sly and teasing manner, throwing several embarrassing remarks in the presence of his own Sekirei and stated that it has become quite lively ever since he arrived. She also has a tendency to listen in on other people's conversations (mostly Minato's) by wiretapping via a rubber duck outfitted with a speaker made by Matsu, whom she christened "Duck-san". Despite being the caring maternal figure of Izumo Inn, Miya maintains a strict set of rules for her tenants to follow. Under her roof she prohibits fighting, obscenity and illicit sexual activity in her house, and has stated on more than one occasion that she will not forgive anyone who uses violence in the inn. When she becomes angry, annoyed, or if someone breaks the rules of the house, and when she is giving threats, (such as evicting Minato and the others if they learn too much about her past), a demonic visage of a hannya appears behind or above her head. The hannya is intimidating enough to scare even Homura and Tsukiumi into submission; in a flashback, it is revealed that Miya's then-eventual husband Takehito used the hannya, and she presumably learned how to do it from him. Notably, it was witnessing Takehito using the hannya that made her smile for the first time. Her strength and the hannya are the source of her reputation as the "Hannya of the North". Miya is very fond of all of Minato's Sekirei, and has even said that she thinks that they are too good for him, despite Matsu's objections. Miya has even fought together with two of Minato's Sekirei, Matsu and Kazehana, when they were all in the disciplinary squad together. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Pacifists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Mentor Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dreaded Category:Warriors Category:Wise Category:Retired